


A Lazy Morning

by Loki_Fics (Scarred_Neptinite)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-07-12 17:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarred_Neptinite/pseuds/Loki_Fics
Summary: anonymous asked:hello!!! I just read your Unexpected Outcome and now I want more Lady Loki X Reader!!! Some fluff maybe?





	A Lazy Morning

You’re reading your favorite book when your girlfriend walks into your room with two mugs. “You didn’t have to bring me anything.” You smile.

“I know you like teas in the morning, darling.” Loki kisses you softly. “Also, I wanted some.” You laugh.

“Thank you, Loki.” She settles down next to you on the bed.

“You’ve read that book ten times already.” You feel her arm snake around your shoulders to pull you closer. “Aren’t you bored with it?”

You smirk. “If you have something in mind, just let me know, dear.”

She chuckles before pulling you into her lap. “Never, you must always have to guess.” You smile and lean against her chest before continuing your book.

“Then I guess I’ll continue reading.”

Loki starts playing with your hair. “You’re so beautiful when lost in thought.” You blush before looking up at her. She’s much taller than you, but being in her lap gives you the advantage. “What?”

You kiss her quickly. “You’re much more beautiful than me.” Loki shakes her head slowly.

“You don’t understand, the goddess of mischief doesn’t choose just anybody to be hers.” She brushes your hair back from your face. “Darling, you’ve opened your heart to me, despite everyone’s warnings. For that, I can say I am truly grateful to have you in my arms.” You snuggle closer to her.

“I hadn’t found a place I belonged really until now.” You whisper. “My parents hardly accepted who I am. With you, I was worried about telling you how I felt because here, at least, some women don’t like another woman hitting on them. They get offended and mad.” You feel her arms circle around you and keeping you close.

“Darling, is that why you avoided me at first?” You nod your head. “I’m sorry humans are close minded fools. You don’t deserve that kind of rejection, no one does.”

“It doesn’t matter now.” You smile up at her. “I have you. Being with you has been one of the best things that has happened to me.”

“No one has told me that in the hundreds of years of my life.” Loki sinks down while keeping you on her. “Now let’s rest before the others are up and chaos ensues.”

“What did you do?” You look at her skeptically.

“It’s a surprise.” Loki whispers before running her fingers through your hair. “I love you, (Y/n).”

You hold your breath, thinking you heard her wrong. You see a blush spread on her face, realizing she meant what she said. “I love you too, Loki.” She kisses you softly before pulling you into a spooning position for the rest of the morning, making you both feel at home.


End file.
